Say Hi To Los Angeles
by WINItune
Summary: Patrick took SpongeBob to an adventure but they pop in the magic mirror and was landed in nowhere. SpongeBob saw the house in front of where they've landed and founds out they were in Los Angeles when they met Sam and Cat.


_It will be great if SpongeBob and Patrick meet Sam and Cat. So here's the story._

_Plus this was the first crossover story for __**SpongeBob SquarePants **__and __**Sam and Cat**__._

**Say hi to Los Angeles**

In Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob was backing an apple pie. When he put an apple pie in the oven he heard a sound from the door. SpongeBob reach out the door and opens it. It was Patrick. Patrick came hoping up and down.

"What's with the hoping, buddy?"

"No, I was excited to go an adventure."

"Right before we eat the apple pie.

"You made it?"

"Yup and it's almost... done." As the oven make the beeping sound.

SpongeBob wore the gloves and took out the apple pie from the oven and places it on the table. "Ta-da." Patrick's mouth drooling. SpongeBob brings out the plate and cut into half.

Patrick widens his mouth as eat the half and so do SpongeBob. The both went, "Mmmmmm."

"Boy, it was so delicious." Patrick says and grabs SpongeBob by his arm to went out.

"Where are you going?"

"To an adventure!" Patrick says proudly.

The bubble scene shows at Los Angeles where Sam and Cat live.

"I make a delicious apple pie for you Sam." Cat calls out.

"Yeah, let me have it... all."

"Nope, half."

"Quarter, for you."

"Nah-ah. Here's the half." Then Cat looks up.

"Why you look up like that?" Sam eats sloppy.

"I wish I can see my favorite cartoon."

"Hello is you a small girl, loving cartoons this age. _Bet what cartoon she will choose._ So Cat what is your favorite cartoon?" Sam wants the answer.

"Duh, you should know. SpongeBob SquarePants."

"Everyone loves that cartoon including me, I guess."

"Oh, really?" Then Cat eats slowly the apple pie.

"Ugh." Sam continues eat.

Then the sound knock on the door was heard.

"Come in Dice." Cat calls out.

"What's up?" Dice shows off.

"Yeah, fine it's just that Cat dreams about her favorite cartoon."

"What cartoon?"

"SpongeBob SquarePants." Cat says as he finished eating.

"Oh, I love that cartoon! I watched it like every day."

"Ugh." Sam licks the plate.

"But I got a magic book which you can wish anything you want." Dice shows the book.

"Wow, can you wish my mom into the jail?" Sam pointed out.

"No, not really. It's only comes to us." Dice explain.

"That's too bad." Sam says with her bored expression.

The TV show scene shows at the Bikini Bottom.

"This is adventure." Patrick pointed out the mirror to SpongeBob.

"It's a mirror."

"Not just any mirror, it's a magic mirror."

"Oh... k. How it does?" SpongeBob rubs his head and started touching into the mirror but accidently slip inside the mirror when Patrick saw it he follows his in the mirror.

"AAAHH!" SpongeBob screams and the two landed on the beach. (SpongeBob and Patrick were like animation that you saw on Sponge Out Of Water the movie trailer)

"Whoa where are we?" SpongeBob looks around.

"Is like a real world to me." Patrick looks around and spotted a house just in front of him.

"Hey let's go to that house and maybe we can ask their helps." SpongeBob and Patrcik then go to the house.

Back where Sam and Cat live, Cat reads the magic and says, "Hiiplap Hooplap, wishing SpongeBob to be here."

But nothing happens. "Magic is not real." Sam said it.

"I think is because... hmm... tells out the full name." Dice explain.

"Oh, good idea." She reads again with the full name.

SpongeBob pulls Patrick to get up from the window but accidently the two falls down with the screams.

"What is that sound?" Cat says.

"I don't know." Dice says.

"Ugh where's the sponge? I want to wash my plate not yours." Sam then saw down. "Nevermine I found it." Sam took the sponge but that sponge is SpongeBob!

Sam put the sponge on the plate but SpongeBob holds the plate. "Why the sponge is blocked?" Sam turns the sponge and SpongeBob screams and so do Sam. Sam throws to Cat and she shouted and fainted. "Uh- oh." SpongeBob was scared. Patrick runs to SpongeBob.

"Hopes she ok." SpongeBob says looking worried.

"Nah, she will be alright." Patrick grabs SpongeBob. "This place is too crowded."

Sam took the bucket of water but Dice took it and sprinkles on Cat. Cat woke up saying, "I saw, saw, saw..."

Sam pulls her hair. "I saw SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob freezes and turns to the girl with the red hair. "How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows. We watched you on TV." Dice says as he pulls Cat up.

"On TV? We had a camera man, Patrick?"

"Maybe..." Patrick says with his bored expressions.

"Lucky I didn't wash you up, sponge. What name again?" Sam said.

"SpongeBob." He tells out his name. "Yeah SpongeBoob."

"SpongeBoob, that's the nice name." Patrick laughs as SpongeBob narrows his eyes.

"Don't worry about her. I'm Cat Valentine."

"Cat? That's an animal name and the love of the months." Patrick says.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah. This is Patrick, I think you know right?"

"Yup, this is my neighbor, dice and this is my roomate, Sam Puckell."

"Is Puckett."

"Oh, I thought is Puckell."

"Nope."

"But I added your name to Puckell to my contact."

"Delete it."

"You two are funny." Patrick laughs.

"Glad you like it because you never knew what happen between us." Sam explains.

"What happen?" SpongeBob says as he frighten.

"No, nothing happens." Cat carries them gently and places them on the table.

"So where are we?" SpongeBob tells out.

"You're in Los Angeles." Dice said and continues, "you look more different than we saw at the TV."

"Yeah." Cat agreed Dice.

"We actually don't know." SpongeBob looks around.

"He's so adorable. Hey wait, I think the magic book it's works, Dice." Cat excited about the book.

"Ugh, Cat. There's no magic." Sam says.

"Then how they come here?" Cat said.

SpongeBob and Patrick were looking at each other wondering what's with the magic book.

"Guys, they were waiting." Dice pointed out to them.

"Oops sorry, you wanna get out here and have at the restaurant calls the Botz." Cat said.

"Nah, it's ok. We just ate an apple pie." SpongeBob said as Patrick burps.

"Me too, I just ate it but you guys really don't want?"

"I want!" Patrick yelps.

"Ok, done let's go." Sam gets out through the door with Dice.

"Here jumps at this basket." Cat put the basket while the two then hope on.

The TV show scene shows at the restaurant Botz.

"Wow, look at this Patrick it has Krabby Patties but it way to different." SpongeBob looks out from the basket.

"Yeah and all you can eat." Patrick says when he feels a bump and the two then jumps out.

"Here we are." Cat shows.

SpongeBob saw an I- pad. "What's that?"

"Oh, that is pear-pad. You can order from here." Dice explains to him.

"Ooo. Technology and Squidward can do this too. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah." SpongeBob said too Patrick while laughing.

Sam took the I-pad and stared to order. A few minutes later, a red robot came and places all the food on the tables.

"Wow, delicious!" Patrick widen his mouth to eat the burger.

After they've done the food, Cat realizes something important. "Oh Sam, we have to go home. We got to babysit a kid."

"You babysit a kid?" SpongeBob questioned.

"Yeah. Sam and Cat Super Rocking Fun Time Babysitting Service." Cat says it loud.

"Ok let's go then." Sam and the rest go when a group of kids on the table saw SpongeBob and Patrick in the basket. One of the kids shouted, "SpongeBob!"

The rest stopped. "Oh gees." Cat said as she and her gang runs. The kids chase them as well. At last they reach at Sam and Cat's place and the group of kids were gone missing. "I think we lost them." Sam says exhausted.

"Everyone know me?" SpongeBob confuses.

"You're the popular cartoon I know." Cat says proudly.

"Hehehe. You think?" SpongeBob blushed.

"Yeah." Dice said as he and the rest went in the house.

"Oh, I miss Gary and the other friends. We better go." SpongeBob was sad leaving them.

"Yup, we understand. But I read out the magic for you." Cat said but Sam refuses her. "Fine."

"Bye!" SpongeBob and Patrick were about to leave and Cat stops them as she wants their autograph.

SpongeBob and Patrick sign on her book. "Love SpongeBob. Ah ah ah ah ah." SpongeBob laughs and hugs Cat.

"Bye!" Cat and Dice wave them and so do the SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Bye, be careful; don't let anybody wash you up." Sam said.

Cat and Dice stare with awkward expression at Sam.

"What? Is true."

"Ah ah ah ah, you said it." SpongeBob and Patrick leaves.

"See." Sam then the door knocks. She opens the door and saw the group of kids saying, "Have you seen SpongeBob?" Sam then shut the door.

"Who's that?" Cat says.

"A bunch of fans."

"Oh... What?" Cat looking confuses.

SpongeBob and Patrick found the mirror and pop in.

"Home sweet Bikini Bottom. Ah ah ah ah ah." SpongeBob laughs as well with Patrick.

_How is it? Please review and see how's the story is._


End file.
